Pretendientes
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 3, episodio 9] —Tengo muchas pretendientes, ¿Sabias, My Lady? / Chat Noir no las consideraba de esa manera, pero quería ponerla un poco celosa.


—Tengo muchas pretendientes, ¿Sabias, My Lady? —proclamó, sonriendo, el héroe con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza. Chat Noir no las consideraba de esa manera, pero quería ponerla un poco celosa.

En realidad, no podía considerarla así y no era solo porque no les gustaba de esa forma. Era porque veían "esa" parte de él. Por otro lado, Ladybug arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa divertida por el comentario. Posó su manó debajo del mentón, en aspecto aburrido.

—Mira vos...

Ella fingía muy bien. Suponía el héroe gatuno, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y por qué no te vas con alguna de ella? —cuestionó. Al enterarse que tenía varias por la cual elegir.

—Porque solo hay una chica en mi corazón...—tocándose el pecho—Creí que tú lo sabrías más que nadie, Bugaboo—declaró—Al ser tú la chica, además... —dejó escapar aire.

Hizo una pausa, Ladybug no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Mis pretendientes son de mi "yo" civil.

Los ojos azules se dilataron por la confesión, por el tono de las mismas.

—¿Eso no es bueno?—preguntó. Ella misma quería que la vieran sin un antifaz de por medio. Quería que se enamoraran de su parte torpe también. De sus defectos, de sus imperfecciones.

Seguir siendo asombrosa sin tener ni un poder de por medio. Sin tener que salvar el día. Solo ser ella misma. Chat Noir veía esa parte increíble y es por eso que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, aparte de que Adrien Agreste estaba en su corazón.

—No lo entiendes, bichito —su humor alegre se había apagado—Solo cuando llevó el disfraz puesto puedo ser yo mismo, quisiera que se enamoraran de esta forma de ser y más que nada, quisiera que te enamoraras de esta persona que soy cuando llevó el antifaz puesto.

Aunque lo había dicho como broma. De que era más gracioso, más precioso y mejor vestido en la batalla contra "Onichan". Lo importante es que siendo Chat Noir era real.

Adrien. Adrien. Adrien.

Adrien solo era un carcaza.

Todos se pelean por el ¿Y por Chat Noir?

—No sé qué tiene el mejor de lo que yo tengo —empezó mirando al frente, al paisaje que se extendía a sus ojos—No sé porque se enamoran de el —dijo apagado—No sé qué les gusta de el —continuó—¿Es normal estar celoso de yo mismo?—ahora mirando a la heroína moteada.

Ladybug no sabía que decir a eso.

Hizo una pausa, que aprovecho para llevarse dramáticamente la mano a su pecho.

—Me romperías el corazón, si te enamoras de mi "yo" civil —exclamó—Pero, sabes, en realidad, a pesar de que me sentiría muy decepcionado. A la vez estaría feliz si te enamoras de la otra parte de mi —espetó—Ojo, solo porque se trataría de ti —y le guiño— De seguro quedarías boquiabierta al saber quién soy. Tan popular, conocido, guapo, millonario... —nombrando sus atributos.

Ladybug ya creía que estaba exagerando.

—Aja —expresó—Gatito, te aseguró que no caeré rendida como las "otras" chicas.

—¿Por qué lo decís con ese tono, My Lady? —preguntó con sorna—No intentes ocultar tus celos, no te gusta verme galante con otras chicas.

—A mi que me importa que hagas —exclamó en un tono bastante sospechoso.

—Puf—articuló—He notado, como te has puesto celosa varias veces. No intentes engañarme.

Ella desvió la mirada, ofendida. Chat Noir rió.

—¿No quieres apostar?

—¿Apostar?—repito volteando para verlo. El asintió.

—Apuesto que te quedaras sorprendida al saber quién soy. Es más te gustaría lo que ves...

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Entonces no tendrás miedo a apostar —sugirió sonriendo ladeadamente—O temes que mi "yo" civil te haga enamorarte de mí.

—Por supuesto que no—remitió competitiva.

—¿Qué quieres apostar? —interrogó con un brillo en su mirada verdosa.

—Lo que tú quieras, eso no va pasar y no solo te lo digo porque tenemos que proteger nuestras identidades —aseguró—Algún día, quizás veré tu "yo" civil y estoy segura que no me enamorare de ti, no me convertiré en alguna de tus pretendientes.

—¿Trato?—preguntó para finalizar lo dicho, ella podía decir lo que quiera, pero en el momento se sabría la verdad —Recuerda, lo que yo quiera— Extendiendo su firme mano para sellar el trato

—Trato—y unió su palma con la suya, en posición horizontal.

Ella estaba segura que no se enamoraría y se convertiría en una de sus "pretendientes". Y no se equivocó, ella no se enamoró, no se convirtió en una de sus pretendientes, ella ya lo estaba, ya lo era.


End file.
